


A Court of Wasted Dreams

by biggest_wingspan543



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel needs a hug, F/M, Mates, OC is lonely, OC needs a hug, Sharing a Bed, The Winter Court (ACoTaR), Touch-Starved, author is dreading writing elain, king of hybern is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggest_wingspan543/pseuds/biggest_wingspan543
Summary: Skadi has isolated herself in the Winter Court's for over 500 years. Only relying on herself for survival, what happens when she finds a crying fae in the woods during a hunt? Would her independency prevent her from forming friendships?OrMor finds a lonely badass in the Winter Courts after the frustrating High Lords meeting only to leave sooner that she would like. At the brisk of the war, what happens when Mor discovers that the lonely badass has the power to give the Inner Circle an advantage in the war.
Relationships: Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Friendliness of the Wind

Skadi was alone. 

Alone with only the whispers of the winter winds and whimpers of the snow beneath her feet to keep her company. Although, she felt that their company was enough. Enough to silence the intrusion of her own thoughts. 

She shut her eyes as she felt the wind dance through her hair and brush against her cheeks. The snow fell heavy during the night and left Skadi with the view of the untouched silence. She stepped into the thick snow to follow the trail of the rabbit that she was tracking. The beauty of the snow was that it made impressions of any animals obvious, but this beauty came at a cost as it left the obstacle of traveling through the thickness. However, Skadi graced this obstacle with ease as she has done for the past 500 years. 

The impressions tracked her to the left until they disappeared. Skadi stilled, listening for the animal's movements. She heard soft movements, muted by the layer of snow. She focused on the sound and held her dagger above her head as she located the source of the movement. She shut her eyes and pushed her body weight downward into the snow until she heard a familiar crunch. 

She recognized the circle of life that the Mother intended but that still didn’t ease her sympathy towards the animal under her blade. 

She pulled the creature above the layer of snow to reveal a white rabbit weakly kicking against her grip. Her heart skipped a beat under her chest. Blood soaked the snow and she snapped its neck to relieve it of its suffering. Laying the creature against the snow, Skida whispered a prayer to the Mother for the peace of the animal. She did this after every hunt, not only to thank the Mother for the food but ensure the rest of the creature in its next life. 

Of all the creatures in the forest Skida most empathized with the white rabbit. The white rabbit was known for its ability to conceal itself in the winter snow and when it couldn’t it would bury itself deep under the layers of snow. Skida related to the animal in every aspect. Her white hair helped Skida conceal herself in the winter forest and when things in her life got complicated she ran deep into the Winter Courts forest, where she has stayed for the past 500 years of her life. 

A twig snapped distantly causing Skida to hide behind a nearby tree and scanned the area where the sound came from. She found a fae clothed in a bright red dress walking in the distance. Skida closed her eyes and listened in the direction of the fae. 

“Im going to fucking muder Eris” The fae grumbled to herself.  
Skida hadn’t heard another voice besides her own in centuries. She could hear the slight accent in the fae’s voice. She couldn’t pinpoint its origin but she knew that the fae was not a part of the winter court. 

Opening her eyes she watched as the fae stumbled against the thickness of the snow and caught herself against a nearby tree. 

“I wish Azriel had killed him” The fae rested her back against the bark of the tree. Her blonde hair pressed against the wet bark. The fae sank down to her knees as she rested her head against her knees. A heavy breath wracked her body as a sob filled the winter air. 

Skida softened her grip on her blade as she stepped out from behind the tree making herself visible to the fae. Keeping her blade visible, she allowed the fae to take in her presence. 

“W-who are you?” The fae scrambled to her feet at the new presence. Her red dress was now wet and covered in snow. 

“The owner of this forest” Skida’s voice came out raspier than she would’ve liked. 

“Who are you?” Skida raised the dagger in an attempt to make herself bigger. 

“My name is Morrigan. I am the Third-in-Command for the Night Court”

The Night Court? What was a court official for the Night Court doing in the deep forests of the Winter Court? 

Skida noticed the fae’s, Morrigan’s, lack of clothing as a harsh breeze shook the trees above causing the fae to shiver at its touch. Skida shook off her jacket, handing the material to Morrigan and sheathing her dagger against her thigh. Morrigan examined the material before she gave Skida a small smile and shrugging on the material basking in the new found warmth. 

Skida suddenly turned around heading back to her kill. Holding the rabbit by its ears she began her journey back to her house. 

“W-wait!” The fae exclaimed as she saw Skida walking away. 

“Where are you going?” 

Skida paused her movements facing the fae once again. 

“Home” Skida gestured to the cottage in the distance. 

“Oh” 

Skida watched the fae in curiosity. An unknown emotion met her eyes. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Morrigan’s eyes jumped to meet Skida’s. A light adored the fae’s eyes as she looked at Skida. 

“I would” 

Skida walked the rest of the way back to the cottage in front of Morrigan. Skida wondered what the fae would think of this gesture. She wondered if the fae thought that she was rude. If disgust danced in her eyes as she looked at Skida’s back. But the fae wasn’t from here. She didn’t know the dips and curves of the forest floor beneath the layer of snow. Skida dragged her feet to even the terrain for the fae behind her to ease her traveling. 

But she wondered if the gesture would be disregarded as ignorance. 

However, when she reached the cottage and turned to look at the fae she was met with the same light that was present when she offered the invitation to her home. 

A whisper of a smile danced across Skida’s face at the approval. 

Opening the door to the cottage she allowed the fae to step into the warmth behind her. She watched as the fae looked around her home. The jars of herbs and flowers decorating her selves and a thick layer of hay with animal skin coating it sat in the corner of the room.

She wondered if the fae was disgusted in her living conditions. If she had a real bed waiting for her at her own house in the Night Court. 

The fae faced her with a light face which put an ease to her mind. 

“Would you care for tea?” 

“That would be lovely” 

Skida blushed at the approval. She had not interacted with another person in centuries so the thought of someone’s validation made her chest warm. Preparing the tea, she brought it out to the fae sitting on the floor of her common room. She watched as the fae breathed in the scent of the tea before taking a sip and meeting Skida’s gaze. 

“What is your name?” The fae questioned 

“Skida” 

“Well, Skida you may call me Mor” 

Mor 

Mor took another sip of her tea as she looked around the room once more. 

“I knew that citizens of the Winter Court preferred solitude but I had no idea that they practiced in absolute isolation” 

Mor let out a light laugh. 

Skida met her laugh with a soft smile. 

“I don’t have much say in the rest of the Winter Court but I find the silence incredibly comforting” 

Mor’s expression flashed to one of affection. 

“Well Skida, I have some friends who would have to agree with you” 

Mor’s eyes lighting up with the thought of her friends. 

“Why were you out there?”

Skida gestured out the window into the white bliss. Mor looked out the window and sighed as she remembered the incident which drove her to the isolation of the Winter Court’s forests. 

“Men” 

Skida grimaced as she recalled her own afflictions with her male counterparts. But Skida had a feeling that Mor was driven by more than annoyance. She sensed white rage under her pale skin.  
She watched as Mor closed her eyes letting the calming charms that charmed the house cool her mind. Skida watched her leaned back against the hay and gently shut her eyes. Quietly she grabbed the cup from her hands and went to the kitchen to prepare the rabbit for supper. She felt the house’s curiosity at the presence of the fae. 

“Leave her be” Skida whispered to the house. 

She felt it pull back. But she could feel it watching the sleeping fae. 

2 hours later Skida had dinner prepared and she brought the pot out to the common room along with two bowls. She studied the fae in front of her. Mor nestled herself deeper into the hay as Skida gently shook her. Were people always this warm? Skida ignored the warmth radiating from Mor’s skin and removed her hands from her as she watched her throw her hands above her head, stretching. 

“I have supper if you are hungry” 

Mor fully opened her eyes and looked at Skida and then scanned her environment. Her eyes widened as she flew to her feet. 

“How long has it been?” Panic coated her words. 

“It took 2 hours to prepare supper” 

Mor ran out the door with Skida’s jacket loosely hugging her frame. Skida ran out the door to watch as Mor turned around and mouth a ‘thank you’ before winnowing off. Skida immediately felt her presence leave. The silence that once comforted her only mocked her now. Skida walked back to the house with a low heart. 

Will she ever see Mor again? Will she ever have someone to share the silence with? 

Sitting down in front of the pot, she served her bowl and left the other bowl empty. While she was eating she felt the house pull back, watching her with pitiful eyes. 

“I know” She softly whispered to the house. 

“At least I have you” She felt a pang of loneliness hit her heart as the house surrounded her in warmth. 

She felt the tear slip her face as she continued eating trying to ignore the empty bowl beside her.


	2. Whispers of the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tensions rise in the war, Rhysand and Mor finds themselves knocking on Skida's door in hope that she will fight along side them in hopes of saving their family. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> After her interaction with Mor, Skida found the the loneliness in her chest won't go away. However, a knock on the door leaves her hopeful for newfound friendships.

Skida woke up to the familiar warmth of the house surrounding her. Stretching her arms behind her head she ungracefully rolls off her bed and basks in the cool cement under her. 

It has been two weeks since she last saw Mor and she could do nothing to cease the ever growing loneliness in her chest. She wanted to be angry with the fae, for leaving her so soon. But she couldn’t hold that anger for long as it turned into disappointment in herself. For allowing herself to believe that anyone could enjoy her company. 

The house opened her blinds to let the snowy light enter the room. Skida closed her eyes basking in the ironic warmth of the cold light. 

Dressed in a thin cloth that was way too big for her, even when her size called for bigger clothing. Skida never really felt insecure about her size since it provided extra warmth in the harsh winter storms. In the Winter Court it is normal to have a bigger body type for this advantage. But when she thought back to Mor and the way that the red dressed clinged against her waist and flared at her hips, she couldn’t help compare herself. She looked down only to be met by sight of her breasts. She felt the little fat that spilled over her pants and the lack of space between her thighs. She knew that her heritage was the cause for this but she couldn’t help but compare herself to the impossibility that was Mor’s body. 

Standing up she walked to the kitchen and started preparing the meat that she hunted the other day. Skida began humming a familiar lullaby to herself. She didn’t know where it came from but it was always playing in her head. 

After she finished cooking she brought the pot out to the common room. Dishing her bowl she felt a familiar longing in her chest. A week after Mor’s visit the same longing caused Skida to serve another bowl and make small talk with the corner of the room. She cringed as she remembered the incident. 

After finishing the meal she brought the dishes to the sink, washing and drying the utensils. As she put on thick wool socks she heard a knock at the door. She laughed to herself. 

“Not funny” Skida said to the house

She felt the house gape at the accusation and felt the house pull its presence back. 

Another knock at the door. 

Skida snapped her head to the door. Trying to listen for anything on the other side of the door. 

“I don’t think she is here Rhys” 

Mor

Skida’s heart started racing in her chest. The house watched her carefully with wide eyes. Skida still didn’t know what to do, if she should open the door or let Mor walk away again. The house sent a reassuring breeze against her back pushing her towards the door. Skida reached for the door knob only to still again. 

“Lets go” 

The thought of Mor leaving her again pushed Skida to open the door. 

She was met with the familiar blonde fae still dressed in her jacket. She looked like she was drowning in the material. The familiar warmth adorned her eyes as she looked over Skida. 

“Skida” Mor breathed out. 

“Mor” Skida whispered in acknowledgement

It was then that she noticed a dark haired fae standing next to Mor. Skida instinctively pulled the door close to her, not allowing the fae to peer inside her house. Mor followed her gaze. 

“Skida, this is my cousin and the High Lord of the Night Court, Rhysand” 

The High Lord? 

“Pleasure to meet you” 

The dark haired fae held out his hand for Skida to shake. Skida looked down the hand and back to the High Lord. 

Skida wondered what his skin would feel like. Would it radiate the same warmth as Mor? She wouldn’t let herself find out. 

Rhysand dropped his hand but didn’t let the small smile on his face falter. 

“Skida, can we talk?”  
Skida watched Mor’s expression. Skida was normally receiving bad news if she is receiving any at all. She could vividly remember the expression on the villagers face as he told her that her mom had been in an accident and didn’t make it. 500 years wasn’t long enough to erase the pitiful expression on his face. 

Mor held that same expression. Pity danced in her eyes, but Skida couldn’t understand why. 

“Please, Skida” 

Mor’s pleading tone made Skida widen the door for the two fae. She hadn’t realized how cold they were until they relaxed under the charms of the house. She watched as Rhysand examined her house. He seemed to be noting the herbs adorning her walls. She watched as he threw a pitiful glace at her bed. Her heart sank. 

“How long have you been living here?” Rhysand questioned 

“At least 500 years” 

She watched Mor and Rhysand look over her in shock.

“How old are you?” Mor gasped

“I left my village when I was 162” 

Skida avoided the fae’s gaze. 

“Cauldron, you’re older than Azriel” 

She had heard that name once before when she first met Mor in the forest. She wondered what made Azriel so reputable. Skida only nodded at the fae and gestured to them to sit down as she prepared tea. She wondered if they would leave as suddenly as Mor’s last visit. Setting the tea on the floor, Skida took a seat before the two fae. 

“Skida, are you aware of what is going on in Prythian?” Rhysand was the first to question her. 

Skida had not known the recent political affairs occuring in Prythian. When she left her village there was no wall separating the human realm. However, the wind whispered gossip of the construction of the wall to her. They have been silent since. 

“Skida, we are on the brisk of a war”  
War. Skida was uncomfortably familiar with the subject. She had fought in many wars during her time back home. She knew the heartbreak of finding out that her fellow soldiers did not make it out. She grimaced at the memory. 

“I don’t know what you are doing here then” Skida plainly spoke into the room 

Mor’s eyes softened at the girl in front of her. Rhysand only watched her carefully. 

“Skida, we know about your powers” 

Skida’s eyes snapped to Rhysand. How? How could they know? She made the wind promise not to whisper her own secrets. 

“I don’t have them anymore” The lie rolled out of her mouth smoothly. 

She felt black claws scratch against her mental wall, only for them to get burned by the ice protecting her mind. She watched as Rhysand visibly flinched, his eyes widened at the girl. 

Mor glanced between Rhysand and Skida curiosity coated her gaze. Skida sent a quick glare in Rhysand’s direction as anger grew in her throat. 

“You bring a daemati into my home?” The question was directed at Mor. 

Mor snapped to Rhysand sending a glare to the High Lord. 

“You tried to get in her mind. Rhysand, we are quests here” Mor snapped at Rhysand

Rhysand cooly looked at his cousin. 

“I wanted to see if she was lying” 

“And what did you find?” Mor phrased in the question sarcastically. 

Rhysand removed his gaze from his question and met Skida’s icy glare. 

“Ice” 

Skida’s eyes narrowed further at Rhysand. The tea has gone cold between them. She understood Rhysand’s intentions for reaching into her mind. He knew that 500 years in solitude was enough time to perfect an impenetrable wall. He wanted her to act in anger. To release her hold on her powers. He wanted to see what she could do. She read it all. She didn’t let Rhysand have the satisfaction. 

“We are here because we need your help” 

Rhysand held her glare and watched as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would she help them win their own war? 

“Because you’re lonely” 

Rhysand watched as her eyes widened and then snapped back to send a sharp glare to Rhysand. He could see the ice behind her eyes. He grinned at the power she held. Skida was offended and embarrassed. She was lonely, she felt as though the pangs in her heart were stronger than loneliness. A need, a want, for a friend. She shut her eyes trying to flush the power away from them. She knew that Rhysand had seen it. 

Mor softly touched Skida’s arm. Skida quickly pulled away from her touch as if she had been burnt. She didn’t want to see the sadness in Mor’s eyes. 

“Skida, please, we need you. We can offer you a place in the Night Court where you could live in the mountains of Velaris. You could live with me. Please, my family is in danger” 

Mor didn’t let a tear slid down her cheek as she begged Skida. Skida didn’t let a tear slid down her cheek as she heard Mor’s desperation. Family. She had begged for her family. Skida remembered the family dinners in her own village. She remembered dancing with the villagers during the Winter Solstice. She felt a warm breeze surrounding her as the house watched her with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry” Skida allowed the tear to fall. 

Mor let out a ragged breath and sent her a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“It’s okay, if you ever change your mind I have opened the wards of Velaris for you” 

Rhysand’s head snapped to Mor but backed off as he saw the tear sliding down her face. Skida only nodded to the blonde fae. She couldn’t find it in herself to meet her gaze. She watched as Mor and Rhysand rose to their feet and watched as Rhysand winnowed again. Mor stood in the same spot handing Skida a small bottle. 

“If you decide to come to Velaris open this bottle and state where you want to go. Go to the House of Wind, I’ll be waiting for you” 

Skida accepted the bottle and sent Mor a sad smile before she watched Mor winnow away. This time the absence hit Skida harder. She knew that her absence was because of her. She could have accepted Rhysand’s proposition and fought alongside them but she let her fear prevent her. 

Her shoulders dropped and she sank into the warmth of her bed as a sob wracked her body. Even the warmth of the house felt artificial. She felt the darkness pull into slumber. 

\----

Skida gasped as she woke up. Looking at the window she was met with darkness, even the house pulled back leaving her with her thoughts. She dreamt of a family. A family to eat meals with. A family to dance with and laugh at the missteps that they would make as the beat of the music changed. She dreamt of laughter. Only to wake up to a cold darkness. 

Mor offered her a family. She sighed as she put her head between her knees pressing her back to the wall. 

“What should I do?” she whispered into the darkness.

The house didn’t reply. Only dropped the glass bottle that Mor left for her on her bed. She looked up to the house. A warm breeze coated her arms. She picked up the bottle. A family was waiting for her. She opened it. 

A sudden breeze surrounded her as if it were saying goodbye. She sent the house a small smile as she whispered, 

“Take me to Velaris” 

A white light through her into its spiral as she floated through time and space. She landed on a busy sidewalk. She watched as fae and illyrian around sent her weird looks as she watched all the people pass her. She looked up at the night sky. She let out a soft gasp. The nights in the Winter Court were beautiful due to the lack of light but nothing could compare to the sky of the Night Court. She watched a fallen star fly across the sky. She quickly closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes she swore that the star sent a glimmer of light to her. Her heart swelled in her chest. A smile danced across her cheeks.  
She felt the stare of the villagers. A blush crept up her neck. She walked up to a clothing shop in the middle of the town square. Walking in she is met with a girl with long raven colored hair in an argument with another man. Skida assumed it was a customer but the wind whispered the conversation to her. 

“You are a disappointment to the family! This shop is mine!” The man harshly spit out at the girl. 

The girl remained unaffected at the man’s harsh words as a familiar jingle entered the room, signaling Skida’s presence. She felt the girl’s gaze on her body as she looked Skida up and down. 

“Leave, I am done with your game’s. I have a store to run” 

The man spit at the girl as he turned to walk out the door. He harshly bumped into Skida’s shoulder. 

“Watch it, fat bitch” 

Skida sent a sharp icy wind to the man’s leg as he walked past her. She watched the man scream in pain as he fell to the floor screaming in agony. Skida walked up the front desk pushing down a smile as she heard the man’s scream. She met the girls' eyes. 

“I was wondering if you knew where the House of Wind is” 

The girl quickly shut her gaping mouth and tried not to let her gaze drift to the screaming man limping out of her shop. 

“I-its on top of the mountain” 

Her hand pointed to the house sitting on the highest peak of the mountain. Skida followed her gaze and tried not to let her mouth gap at the house. How was she supposed to get there? The girl cleared her voice. 

“You can find the door to the stairs across the street behind Rita’s” 

Stairs. Skida pushed down another smile as a wave of relief soothed her mind. Skida sent a grateful look to the store owner as she turned for the door. 

“Wait- do you need shoes?” 

Skida looked down at her feet to find her feet protected by the thin layer of wool socks. She was so anxious to come to Velaris she forgot to bring anything with her. She looked at the thin clothing that she had on. Looking back at the store owner she gave a small smile. 

“I don’t have any money” Skida spoke quietly

“Don’t worry about it. Consider it a thank you for dealing with Bellius” 

Skida sent the store owner a smile. 

“What is your name?” 

“Skida” 

The store owner sent her a quick glance. 

“You’re not from here are you?” 

“No, I live in the Winter Court” 

The store owner gave her a small smile. A warm light adorned her eyes. It reminded Skida of Mor’s. 

“My name is Emerie” 

Skida sent her a warm look as she looked at the shoe collection. Emerie’s skin held a beautiful tan that looked close to her own. She wondered if her heritage tracked back to the Winter or Dawn Court. Skida looked at the girl's wings. She recognized the trauma of her wings that were consistent with wing clippings. Skida cringed at the sight. She knew the harsh traditions that the illyrians bestowed on their daughters. 

“If you are going to the House of Wind, I would suggest this” 

Emerie held a small pair of leather bound shoes. Skida touched the material. Letting her fingers dance along the seams of the shoes. 

“I made them myself” 

Her eyes snapped to the illyrian as she pushed the shoes back to the girl. Emerie only pushed the shoes back to the girl sending her a reassuring grip.  
“I insist” 

Skida glanced at the girl and gave her a thankful smile as she held the shoes to her chest. Emerie watched as Skida set the shoes on the floor, sliding on the material. 

“They are very well crafted” 

Emerie snickered at her words. 

“Thank you for your kindness” 

Emerie held the girl under a warm gaze, letting the light in her eyes shine brighter. 

“Well, you should be on your way now. I wish you the best of luck with the Night Court’s inner circle” 

Skida could sense the curiosity behind the girls eyes but Emerie made no advances of asking Skida what her business was with the inner circle. She was thankful for this. 

She nodded to the store owner and walked out the door of the shop. She could feel Emerie’s warm gaze on her back as she walked out the shop. The town square was bristling with villagers. Skida watched as children danced around the fountain in the middle of the town square. She smiled at the laughter. 

She scanned the shops until she found Rita’s. Crossing the street Skida searched for the door that led to the stairs of the House of Wind. She let out a soft breath as she found the door concealed against the wall. Without a second thought she opened the door. Behind the door she found thousands of stairs. She let out a gasp as she admired its beauty. She found the stairs staring back at her, challenging her. She let the door close behind her as she made her way up the stairs. 

She climbed the first hundred stairs with ease but as she approached the 200’s she heard the stairs whisper to her. 

Give up.

You won’t make it. 

She didn’t let the words after her as she continued on. 

When she made it halfway up the stairs the exhaustion hit her hard. The stairs whispers turned into shouts, screaming at her to turn around. She fought her legs and closed her eyes as she continued to climb. She felt tightness in her throat as she fought the tears from her eyes. A familiar warm breeze brushed her cheeks as she let the first tear slid down her cheek. The wind whispers to her. 

She is waiting for you. 

Skida let a cry out as she fought the exhaustion, the tears, and the tightness in her throat. She climbed the last of the stairs and was faced with a big wooden door. 

The House of Wind. The wind whispered to her. 

She raised her hand up to the door and suddenly stilled. 

What if Mor wasn’t there? What if there was no family behind the door waiting for her? 

She shook her head of the thoughts and gave the door two strong knocks. Silence followed and Skida held her breath. She listened to the other side of the door. She heard light footsteps quickly rush to the door. She felt the tension in her chest as she heard the door unlock and open. 

A ragged breath escaped her as she looked at the familiar blonde fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, enjoy another chapter. I kind of suck at the chapter summaries but lets ignore that. This chapter took way to long to finish. BUT SURPIRSE SHAWTY, EMERIE!!! I love her sm. I think I am going to post another one tonight but no promises.


	3. The Touch of the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor worries if she lost her chance to recruit Skida into the war until she finds her at the front door of the House of Wind.

As soon as Mor’s feet landed in Velaris she immediately felt her cousin’s intense gaze. 

“Don’t you think that you should've asked me before opening the wards” 

Rhysand was furious with his cousin, she had purposely undermined his authority in front of the girl in the Winter Court. 

“And what did you say to her after I left” 

Rhysand furrowed his glare at his cousin. 

“Did you decide to give her access to the entire Night Court’s security? Did you give her our exact location?” 

Mor couldn’t tell if he was being dramatic or mocking her. She had given Skida the location of the House of Wind. Even worse, she gave her the direct means to travel here. If Rhysand ever found out that Mor had given her a winnowing bottle to winnow directly into Velaris the war would begin right in the House of Wind. But Mor narrowed her eyes at her cousin. 

“You’re one to talk! Why did you try to look inside her brain! Did you see how insulted she looked after finding out that I brought a daemati into her own home?!” 

Mor’s anger rose in her throat. Rhysand’s gaze softened, he hadn’t realized the embarrassment that he had caused his cousin during their visit. Rhysand was trying to do what he did best, get a rise out of people. He never thought to take a different approach with the girl. 

“You embarrassed her, Rhys” 

Mor’s anger was rising out her throat and into words. 

“You diminished her to her power. You didn’t even think of how your words affected her!” 

Rhysand felt ashamed at his behavior in the Winter Court. Skida hadn’t had human contact for 500 years. The cause of her isolation was probably due to bad interactions, and his behavior probably didn’t help convince her of humanity’s kindness. 

Feyre walked into the dining room and observed the two fae’s ashamed facial expressions. 

“I take it the visit to the Winter Court didn’t go as expected” 

The fae looked up at the sound of Feyre’s voice. Rhysand gave his mate a small smile and let the exhaustion in his eyes evident. Feyre sent him a sad smile. Mor watched the two mates interact and felt a soft and familiar pang of longing ache in her chest. Nevertheless she sent her High Lady a smile. 

“Yeah, Rhysand just doesn’t have the same game with ladies as he used to” 

Mor sent Rhysand a smug smile. Mor let her anger about the visit with Skida go as she noted the exhaustion in Rhysand’s eyes. He already had so much on his back, her anger didn’t warrant more stress. Rhysand sent a comforting smile to his cousin. 

“I don’t think that Mor wore enough lipstick to make a convincing argument” 

Feyre giggled as Mor let her mouth gape at Rhysand and watched as Mor sent Rhysand a strong punch. 

The room was suddenly bustling with energy as Cassian arrived with Amren in tow. Azriel sooned landed in the living room, his shadows quietly following in after him. With everyone present Rhysand directed everyone to the dining room and everyone sat down for dinner. With a wave of a hand, dinner was set and the inner circle immediately started negotiating Rhysand on his visit with the ‘snow girl’, as Cassian calls her. 

“First off, her name is Skida” Mor interrupted Cassian 

Cassian sent Mor a smug look and looked back at Rhysand waiting for his reply. Rhysand set down his wine and looked back at Cassian. 

“What is there to tell, she said no” 

Mor sent Rhysand a hard look and turned to Cassian. 

“Skida wasn’t sure what she wanted to do” Mor explained to the table

“She only had two options: to stay or to go” Amren clarified

Mor sent Amren a long look and Amren only replied with an emotionless expression. Mor wished that she could look at situations in such a black and white perspective because Mor was drowning in the gray area. She thought about the look on Skida’s face when Rhysand questioned her powers. It was obvious that she lied about possessing powers but how powerful was she. Members of the Winter Court are known to possess little kernels of Kallias’ power. Some can only summon weak bursts of wind while others can create structures of ice and snow. However, it was rumored that someone possessed the full range of Kallias' power, and more. Although, it is stated that this person has not been spotted in over 500 years. Cassian believed that a person of that amount of power could not be concealed for that long and probably died but Amren believed they were still here.

“Magic has to be released, right? So tell me how a person with that magnitude of power and just burn off their magic unnoticed by civilization?” Cassian argued. 

“It’s not hard to live in solitude” Amren countered. 

Cassian had considered this but the more he thought about it, the more unlikely it became. Cassian thought about 500 years without Rhysand, Azirel, and Mor and just the absence of those 3 people would’ve driven him insane not to mention civilization itself. Amren however believed that anyone could survive in isolation, she knew this personally. 

Mor watched as the broad illyrian, almost twice the size of the cauldron made creature, back down from the argument as she gave him a hard stare. Mor almost laughed at the sight. 

Mor looked over to Azriel who wore the same amusement. She watched as his shadows danced around him tirelessly. She noted the exhaustion and annoyance on Azriel’s face. She knew that his shadows became wired when they were anxious. Like they were expecting something, or someone. 

When conversations diminished into incoherent sounds, Mor decided to call it a night. Mor swayed as she climbed the stairs to her room. Rounding the corner she tripped on the rug and braced herself for the floor’s impact. Instead she found steady hands gripping her waist. She looked down at the hands and found familiar scars coating the hands. Twisting her body she was met with Azirel. She sent him a small smile and leaned in the male. She watched as his shadows danced around him and reached out to twirl them between her fingers. The shadows met her hand in curiosity and back away before she could touch them. She laughed at the rejection. She felt Azirel wrap his arms around her and cradled her to his arms. She noted the tension he held in his jaw and tight grip he had on her legs. 

She could tell the shadows were whispering to him. 

She felt Azriel carry her into her room and gently lay her down on her bed. As Mor felt his hands leave her boy she grabbed her hand and looked up at him   
“You deserve to be happy too” 

Mor could remember the look on Azriel’s face as he watched Feyre and Rhysand it was the same look that she wore, the longing for one’s mate. Azriel gave a sad smile to Mor. She wasn’t stupid she knew of his feels towards her and she tried to replicate them but she couldn’t. She simply liked women. Azriel wasn’t stupid either he knew that she couldn’t replicate his feelings but sometimes it was the only thing he could hold on to. 

Azirel left Mor’s room and he let out a deep breath. Cassian walked past him, throwing him a sympathetic look and throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“You know Az, there are alot of women out there, swimming or whatever” 

Cassian’s breath held the strong smell of alcohol. Azirel let out a light laugh. 

“So go find one. I mean it Azzy. You spend so much time moping around and panting after Mor that you lose sight of the fish in front of you” 

Azriel was starting to lose interest in the conversation. Cassian pulled away from Azirel patting his chest he stumbled back to his room. Azriel grimaced as his brother tripped and fell flat on his face. Azriel helped the illyrian to his feet and wrapped a steady arm around his waist as he walked him to his room. He laid Cassian down on the bed and made sure he was entirely covered in the blanket before walking out and heading to his own room. Azriel closed his eyes to ease the shadows whispering in his ear. 

She’s coming

She’s coming

She’s coming 

\---

Mor woke up to her head pounding. She groaned as she opened the blinds in her room, the light only encouraging the drumming in her head. She left her room and dragged her feet to the kitchen to get pain relievers. When she entered the kitchen she was met with Nuala and Cerridwen and a bottle of pain relievers in front of her. She sent the twins a small smile and swallowed the pills. 

Mor wondered if she would Skida today, or tomorrow, or the next day. She wondered if she should hold on to the hope of seeing her again. Resting her head in her hands, Mor thought of the white-haired fae and pictured her in the inner circle. She could pictured her silently playing cards or practicing magic with Amren, sparing against Cassian, she could even picture the fae to hide in Azriel’s shadows in an attempt to scare him. She wondered if the shadows would like her. Mor smiled at the thought of the shadows dancing around the fae. 

“What’s got you in a good mood. It's 9 in the morning” Cassian groaned as he reached for the pain relievers to sooth his own head. 

“Nothing specific” Mor said as she raised a glass of water to her lips. 

Rhysand and Feyre were out to go talk to the Bone Carver while Azriel was still spying on Hybern, leaving Mor in Cassian’s company. Not that she didn’t enjoy his company, he just lacked a certain ‘I won't bother you because I know that you have a headache and would hate to annoy you any further than I do right now” mindset. Mor groaned as she rubbed her temples to sooth the throbbing. She looked over at Cassian as he was engaged in a little conversation with the twins. She noted the exhaustion that hid behind his gaze and her heart suddenly felt too big in her chest. She knew the physical and mental toll that the war was causing her family and she could do little to ease their stress. Two knocks brought her out of her thoughts. Cassian’s siphons flared at the thought of a potential threat.

“Are you expecting someone?” His body stood between Mor and the door in a protective stance. 

Was she expecting someone? The only person that would enter through the door was Amren and she never knocked. Mor’s eyes widened as she grasped Cassian’s shoulder and pulled him back to let her through to the door. Her heart was racing as she ran to the door, as if any hesitation would cause the person behind the door to disappear. She swore as the rusty locks resisted against her grip. She pried the locks open and swung open the door to reveal a white-haired fae. 

“Skida” Mor breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. 

She watched as Skida broke down in tears in front of her and her legs gave out as Mor caught the fae in her arms. She ran her hand through Skida’s soft locks, tears spilled from her own eyes. 

She came

She’s here

Mor closed her eyes as she felt the fae shake in her arms. She looked down the direction where the girl came from. Cauldron, Mor gasped, she climbed the stairs. Mor whispered soft apologies in Skida's hair as she realized that she only opened the wards to Velaris and not the House of Wind. 

Cassian watched the sight in front of him in astonishment and pure curiosity. Was this the ‘snow girl’ that would be able to help give them an advantage in the war? Cassian looked at the white-haired girl cradled against Mor’s chest, he could smell her relief and exhaustion. 

“Skida, thank you. Thank you” Mor cried against the girl. 

Without saying anything Skida knew what Mor was thanking her for. 

Thank you for saving my family.

Cassian silently approached the crying girls and silently brought them to their feet and ushered them in the house, still on high alert. 

I can practically feel Mor’s happiness, what’s going on? Cassian heard Rhys voice ring throughout his head 

Snow girl is here Cassian replied 

He only received a heavy silence. 

I’ll be right there. 

Cassian looked back at the girls now separated and seated on the couch. The snow girl had a shy smile on her face as she looked at Mor with pure adornment while Mor had a shit eating grin on her face, her eyes lighting up at the white-haired fae. Cassian could smell Rhys’ magic before he saw him. 

Suddenly, as if he were summoned, Rhysand and Feyre appeared in the middle of the room. Their gazes fixed on the new addition. 

\---

Skida was overwhelmingly happy. Her cheeks were hurting from the smile that she was wearing. Mor was wearing the same look of joy. 

Skida’s eye snapped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she was met with the dark haired fae from yesterday and a small girl beside him. She let the smile on her face visibly falter and let her expression sit neutral. Rhysand noticed this change. He sent her a knowing grin. 

“Well, Skida, while your visit is unexpected I will have to admit that I am very happy that you are here” Rhysand smirked 

Skida held back a sneer. Of course he was happy she was here, he only wanted her for her power. 

He’s coming, the wind whispered to her

Who? Who is coming?

The wind didn’t answer. 

“Hi, Skida was it? My name is Feyre” Feyre spoke warmly and held her hand out to Skida. 

Skida glanced at her hand and hesitantly reached her hand out to grasp the girls. She could feel Rhysand’s burning gaze on her. 

“You wound me, Skida” Rhysand said humorly. 

Skida threw a soft glare at him and released her grip on Feyre’s hand and gave her a small smile. 

“So, no one is going to introduce me?” 

Skida turned to face the broad illyrian that helped her to her feet and carried her inside. She suddenly felt shy in his presence. 

He’s handsome

Skida didn’t let this unwanted shyness show in her cheeks but Cassian smirked at her regardless. She was disappointed in herself, blushing at the first handsome man to give her attention. 

You haven’t seen a handsome man in 500 years, give credit where credit is due 

Skida felt the need to roll her eyes at herself. 

“I’m Cassian”   
“Skida” She spoke softly to the male. 

“Skida” Cassian rolled her name in his mouth testing it. 

She felt her heart skip a beat as she fought the blush crawling up her throat. 

“Stop teasing her Cas” 

Skida watched as Mor shoved the illyrian away from her. A smile fought her face. 

This is what a family is like. 

She felt a pang in her chest. Before she had time to dwell on the ache that lived in her heart, a cloud of shadows appeared in her view as someone moved into the room. 

He’s here. The wind gasped 

She let her eyes roam the shadowy mass that revealed an illyrian. A shadowsinger. Her eyes widened. Shadowsingers were incredibly rare, she had only heard of one in her lifetime. She let her roams roam the figure trying to ease the pounding in her chest. She didn’t fight the warmth rushing to her cheeks as she made eye contact with the figure. His shadows were buzzing around him as if their excitement could not be contained but the figure looked over her in a cold stare. 

“I don’t ever want to hear you guys complaining about my dramatic entrances again” She heard Rhysand flit to the group but she didn’t take her eyes off the man in front of her. 

He held her gaze as he approached her. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she took a small step back. She gasped as she felt coldness grazing her fingers. She looked down to find the shadows dancing across her hands and up her arms. She ran her fingers through the shadows as she brought her hands closer to her. She didn’t hide the amazement in her eyes. 

“They’re beautiful” She whispered 

The shadows seemed to jump at her validation and curled up to her neck, brushing her jaw. She laughed at the shadows tickling her face. 

“They’ve been waiting to meet you” The man in front of her spoke. 

His voice was smooth and deep, the vibrations of his words hit her chest at full force. She looked back up at the man not hiding the smile on her face. She saw an unknown emotion filter over his gaze and then return back to a neutral emotion. 

Skida suddenly remembered that they weren’t alone and turned to face the rest of the group. She flushed as she saw gaping mouths and wide eyes looking between her and the shadowsinger. She looked at Cassian as he smirked to the shadowsinger. 

“Skida, meet the Night Court’s spymaster, Azriel”


	4. The Touch of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skida meets an old friend and shows the Inner Circle the true extent of her powers.

Come home, now Azriel heard Rhysand’s voice in his head. 

Azriel took one last look at the activity of the Hybern’s port which he was monitoring and flew back to the House of Wind. He had a growing headache from the whispers of his shadows. They were restless now whispering to him every second he was conscious, which was all day seeing as he couldn’t sleep with the whispers. The lack of sleep was affecting him greatly as he dozed off during a stakeout early this morning. He wanted to be met with the silence of the dark but, ironically, the shadows loved gossip. 

She’s coming

She’s coming 

She’s coming 

He shut his eyes as the whispering encouraged the pounding of his head. Dipping down from the skies he saw the House of Wind in view and braced himself for the landing. As soon as his feet touched the ground of the House of Wind the melody that his shadows sang changed. 

She’s here 

His shadows covered his face trying to get the first look at the person that was causing them such distress. He fought against the wisps of darkness along his face, trying to peer through the light. His shadows drew back and danced behind him. He could feel their excitement.

Go to her 

His shadows whispered as he regained his vision. He fought Rhysand and Feyre giving him a long look as Cassian gave his brother a smirk. Azriel fought the urge to glare at the general. His shadows directed his view to a white-haired fae that was standing near Mor. 

Go to her

This was the person that caused his shadows relentless excitement? He noticed what the girl was wearing at the same time as his shadows. Immediately his shadows were enamored with the sight in front of him. The girl was dressed in thin material that ran to the bends of her knees. Even in the oversized material he could see the outline of her ample breasts. The sight made his knees shake. But he also noted the slight roundness of her stomach and without knowing the touch of her skin he knew that softness would have him kneeling in front of her. 

Go 

His shadows were restless and annoyed at the distance between them. In a daze he approached the girl. He memorized the widening of her eyes as he approached her. He knew that he would drown in the memory later. As his foot stepped forwards her body shifted one step back, not enough for him to falter his movements but enough to send a pang to his chest. 

When he was standing right in front of her, with only enough space to allow a breath of air before their chests were touching, he noted the considerable height distance between the two. The girl’s head landed just below his chest, he felt an ache in his neck from looking down at the girl. 

Although he couldn’t understand his shadows, they weren’t quiet. They buzzed around him as if they were talking to themselves, taking in the sight of the girl. They buzzed about the glimmer in her eyes as she watched him. They took in the color of her eyes as the sun shone through them. Honey is now his favorite color. He watched as they reached out to brush against her fingers. He watched as she brought her hands up to her face to look at the shadows dancing across her knuckles. He almost winced as he saw them travel up her arm and to her neck. He didn’t want them to scare her. A pang of despair as he pictured fear in her arms at the hands of his own shadows. 

“They’re beautiful” she whispered 

The shadows jumped happily at her validation and brushed against her cheek. She gave him a delicate smile as she giggled at the shadows against her cheek.

“They have been waiting to meet you” He spoke quietly back to her

His heart swelled in his chest as he watched the girl in awe, he quickly wiped the emotion from his eyes as she looked back at him. 

Why did he feel like this? 

His shadows retreated back to him already missing the touch of the girl but still danced behind his back. 

He followed her gaze to the audience watching the two in disbelief and awe. Evident from their gaping mouths. He huffed as he saw Cassian’s wide smirk that was thrown in his direction. 

“Skida, meet the Night Court’s spymaster, Azriel” Cassian lowered his voice an octave as he introduced him. 

Azriel met Cassian’s gaze with a sharp glare as he threw his eyes suggestively to the girl beside him. 

Skida 

The shadows were rolling in each letter of her name. He couldn’t help but smile warmly to himself at her name. 

Azriel met Mor’s eyes and she quickly pulled her gaze from Azriel to the space in between him and Skida. He followed her gaze and found that the shadows met Skida’s skin again. They danced around her in an attempt to impress her. He rolled his eyes at them for their eagerness but he felt warmth spreading across his chest at the sound of her laugh. He almost drowned in the light that shone in her eyes. 

“Well, I’m glad that introductions are out of the way but we really need to talk” Rhysand spoke smoothly to the group as he gestured to the dinner table. As soon as Skida stepped away to take her seat at the table he felt his shadows whisper to him. His blood grew cold in his veins and his heart stilled. 

Mate 

\---

Skida’s legs shook as she took a step to the dinner table. She didn’t know if it was from her encounter with the spymaster or the steps she climbed only an hour ago. 

Taking a seat beside Mor, she found herself missing the touch of the shadows. Whenever they touched her she felt her powers grow in her chest and the need to mingle the cold of her ice and cold of his shadows was too much to overpower. She liked the responsiveness of the shadows they jumped at her laughs and danced at her validation. She swore they smiled at her. She wishes she could say the same about the spymaster. Who wore the same emotionless face. 

“How did things go with the Bone Carver?” Mor was the first to speak 

The Bone Carver? Skida knew that name. The Bone Carver had the power to carve the future, specifically the death of others. He carved their deaths in bones brought to him as gifts. Skida never knew how big the war was. She certainly didn’t think that it was big enough to involve the Bone Carver. 

Feyre sighed as she gave Mor a soft look

“Nothing. He said that he will only work with us if I bring him the Ouroboros mirror and that’s out of the question right now” Feyre sighed heavily as she gave Skida a hopeful look. 

“But now that we have Skida we might have a fighting chance” 

Cassian threw Feyre a playful scowl. 

“Not…that we didn’t have one of course. Not with the General Commander of the Night Court’s armies, of course” Feyre gestured to Cassian 

“You flatter me, Feyre. But do explain how the snow princess over there gives us a ‘fighting chance’?” Cassian questioned Feyre and threw a quizzical look to Skida. 

He wasn’t the only one who looked over her wondering her importance. She caught the spymaster searching her, as if the answer was someone on her body. 

“Because she is the Ice Queen” a new voice filtered into the conversation. 

Skida’s head snapped to the doorway to face the second-in-command of the Night Court. Skida’s eyes were wide, she hadn’t heard that name in over 500 years. She cursed at the wind. 

You promised me you wouldn’t tell 

The wind didn’t tell her, breeze spoke harshly to her 

She is not one of the wind and the sea, a breeze whispered to her as it continued down her spine 

Skida looked back at the otherworldly girl. 

“Amren?” Skida tested out the familiar name on her lips. 

She had not spoken that name in years. 

Amren tilted her head in curiosity, a sudden flash of recognition shot from her eyes as she gasped. 

“Khione” 

Skida stood from her chair still weak on her feet as she approached Amren. Amren shook her head as a tear slipped from her eye, she couldn’t believe this. That the girl in front of her is the girl who saw her before she bound herself to this fae body. 

“I thought you were dead” Amren whispered to the girl not letting herself touch the girl in front of her, scared that she might slip away in her hands. 

“I could say the same about you” Skida spoke softly to the girl and let Amren touch her hand. 

Amren pulled Skida’s hand close to her and pressed her palm to hers. 

“Prove it to me. Show me” Amren spoke sternly. She spoke like the Second-In-Command of the Night Court. 

Skida sent Amren a hard look. 

“Are you sure?” 

Amren only moved her hand to grasp Skida’s wrist and nod to her. She felt the burning gazes of the inner circle against her back. She didn’t let herself face them as felt the pull of her power release through her fingers into Amren. She watched the ice surround her until Amren was encased in the ice. 

“Turn her back” She felt Rhysand growl at her. 

“NOW” but she couldn’t. Amren knew what she was asking her to do. 

She closed her eyes and focused on the cracks in the ice. She pushed the memories of her and Amren between the cracks. Memories of them in the prison, darkness surrounding them but the sound of their voices will forever be ingrained in the memories. Opening her eyes she found a puddle of water at her feet and a soaking Amren in front of her. 

Amren looked up at the girl, a scowl now resting on her face. 

“You should’ve come earlier” Amren punched Skida’s shoulder. 

A smile lit Skida’s face as she looked at her old friend. 

“So you got out huh” Skida remarked to the girl, humor coated her words. 

Skida looked down Amren’s body. 

“Nice choice. How did you manage to fit your audacity in that tiny body?” Skida questioned 

Amren looked at the girl for a long second before she threw her head back in a genuine laugh. When she looked back at Skida a light adorned her eyes. Skida looked at her just as brightly. 

The touch of a shadow against her wrist made her turn around to the group. Rhysand looked offendedly confused alongside a gaping Feyre. Mor looked between the two before groaning and pulling the cork to the wine and taking a swig of the bottle. Cassian’s face was wiped of its usual smug face and replaced with a look of envy. Azriel wore the same damn emotionless face. 

Skida grew anger with the spymaster and his lack of emotion towards her. She didn’t know but she felt the overwhelming need to get some type of reaction from the spymaster. 

The shadows caressed the inside of her wrist. 

Amren looked at the shadows and surprise flashed behind her eyes. 

“Ok...so is it just me or is anyone else wondering if this means we can hold Amren’s hand?” Cassian threw a hopeful glance and was met with silence from the group. 

“Just me?” 

Amren threw Cassian a scowl. 

“Are you guys going to makeout or is someone going to tell me what the fuck just happened?” 

Mor spoke into the room taking another swing of wine. 

Skida took her seat next to Mor, Mor watching every move. Skida looked down the table to find Feyre grasping Rhysand’s hand and giving Amren a questioning look but Amren only shrugged to her in response. 

“Explain” Skida felt the authority of the High Lords voice 

Skida looked to Amren who gave her an exasperated sigh. 

“I met Khione- I mean Skida, in the prison” Amren said smoothly as if she hadn’t let a tear drop during their reunion. 

Rhysand raised his eyebrows to the girl and gave him a pointed look. Amren ignored him as she continued. 

“She was my only friend there. We would whisper through the walls and when we got separated she would send the wind. The last I heard of her they were moving her to the Summer Court to drain the rest of her power” Amren spoke the last part coldly. 

Skida shivered at the memory of the weakness she had felt in the Summer Court. They would have a member of the Summer Court come in and shove light down her throat until she couldn’t breathe and when that didn’t work they would cut her open. 

A cool touch brought her back to the group. She silently thanked the shadows that grazed her ankle under the table. They carrassed the back of her leg in response. 

She looked up to meet Amren’s eyes and fought white rage under the surface as Amren looked at her expectedly. 

“They almost did” Skida whispered to Amren, a flicker of her true self flashed under the surface. 

Mor laid her head on the table, her grasp on the wine loosened almost knocking the bottle of wine down. 

“So, you’re like the god of snow or something” Mor slurred 

Skida gave her a small smile and reached for the bottle and encased it in ice. The release of power felt good against her skin. Mor whined as she couldn’t get to the wine and huffed as Skida put a glass of water before her. Cassian sent Mor an exasperated look. Mor snarled back at him. 

“Something like that” She smiled softly. 

“What’s with the name Khione?” Feyre questioned 

Skida met her with a dazed expression. 

“Khione is the name I gave in the prison, to prevent them from going after my family and my village. It was a lost cause” Skida closed her eyes at the memory of finding her village stained with blood. 

Amren sent her an apologetic look. Skida cringed at the pity and the throbbing swell in her heart. She swallowed the tightness in her throat and looked sharply to Rhysand, Mor passed out on the table. 

“Well, I came here to help you with the war. Are you going to fill me in?” 

\---

Azriel sat there watching the expression of Skida’s face as Rhysand told her the situation against Hybern. He watched the space between her eyebrows, the corners of her mouth, and the creases of her eyes but he found no change. She remained emotionless throughout the debrief but she could see her calculating everything that came out of Rhys’ mouth. 

Smart mate. Pretty mate. his shadows purred

He scolded his shadows but they remained entranced at the girl in front of him, his mate. 

“What can you do, snow princess?” Cassian dragged out her nickname, mocking her title. She sent him a sarcastic smile. 

“At my peak, I can create an army” She winced at her wording. 

“An army?” All evidence of Cassian humor was gone as he looked at her seriously. 

Instead of answering him she placed her palms on the table, frost coating the table. Cassian pushed his hands off the table as frost covered where his hands had been. She smiled at the reaction. Ice figures rose from the frost on the table and when she was satisfied she pulled her power away and looked at her work. A hundred ice figures were lined up facing Cassian. She watched as Cassian’s eyes lit up at the figures. Azriel couldn’t help but match the awe in his chest. 

“You’ve been holding out on me, princess” 

Azriel felt hot in his chest at Cassian’s nickname for her. His shadows snapping at him in response. Cassian’s eyes snapped to him as he threw his hands up in defense and sent him a knowing smirk. Azriel felt Skida’s eyes on him but by the time he met her eyes he wiped the emotion from his face. 

Skida glared at him and disappointment filtered through her eyes. His shadows whimpered and Azriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“When are you at your peak” Rhysand’s voice cut through the tension. 

“I don’t know. I’m pretty rusty” Skida fiddled with the hem of her shirt and Azriel held in a breath at the movement. 

He cursed at himself for imaging her body under her shirt. The thought went straight to his groin. 

He looked at Amren who was already glaring at him. 

“Well I guess you could use some practice then” Cassian smirked at Skida. 

Skida was cut off by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

\---

Skida followed the spymaster’s gaze to the stairs to find two fae standing on the steps. They had an uncanny similarity to Feyre. 

“Skida, I would like you to meet my sister’s, Nesta and Elain” 

Skida watched as Nesta scoffed at Feyre and shifted Elain behind her as she eyed Skida. Skida let the flame of ice flicker in her eyes as she saw Nesta’s own flames behind her eyes. Nesta’s eyes widened at Skida before they hardened into a galre. 

“I was just taking Elain out for some fresh air” Nesta spoke harshly to the group

She watched Feyre’s eyes soften at her sisters. 

“I’ll take her” Skida’s eyes snapped to the spymaster. 

Oh. She felt stupid. 

She looked down at her thighs and a sudden wave of disappointment hit her. 

“Alright then, Skida are you ready to train?” Cassian looked down at her with a smirk. 

Oh no. 

\---

Azriel cursed himself for speaking so soon. 

He sat with Elain on the roof as she looked up at the sun. He would be lying if he said that he had never felt attraction to the girl. But his mind wasn’t racing on the thought of her but instead on his mate. 

Azriel was confused. Confused on what to do. If he should tell her if he should hold it in like Lucien. Azriel rested his head in his hands. Elain looked down on him. 

“Are you ok?” He felt her touch his arm. He once would’ve fluttered at the feel of her touch but he felt nothing. 

He sent Elain a reassuring smile and she looked back up at the sky. His shadows were pressed tightly against his back. 

He heard Cassian laughing nearby and looked over the railing to find Cassian circling Skida, frost covering his arm. Amren watched them amused at the spectacle. He also found Mor watching them, rubbing her temples with her hand. His heart swelled at the sight in front of him. 

He could feel his shadows curling around his shoulder to peer at the his in front of him. 

Strong mate, the shadows hummed. 

And Azriel couldn’t help but hum in agreement. 

\---

Azriel went to sleep wearily still dazed off the events of today and the fact that his mate was only a few rooms away. But that was soon interrupted by the sound of Nesta screaming. Azriel woke up in a gasp and rushed out his door only to find Feyre holding a sobbing Nesta, Cassian watching close by. 

“She’s gone. Elain’s gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, writing this chapter, GEESH, I had to take so many breathers. Especially when I was writing about Skida's interaction with the shadows and even more in Azriel's POV. Also, I focused Skida's body type to reflect my own, which is mid-sized, so if any of the descriptions are offensive I apologize but I wrote it based on how I would want someone to think about my body if they were attracted to me. ENJOY

**Author's Note:**

> okkkkk. So I know that this was probably really bad. Thats it. Besides the point, irrelevant, if for some weird reason you happened to find happiness while reading this and for some weirder reason you would like to read more I will be trying to upload more tomorrow. Also I just wanted to clarify that this is an Azriel fanfic but I think that the PINING should be immaculate. Slow and steady, just like momma likes it. Anyways, if you like this style of writing I am planning on doing a couple of Derek Hale one shots and even some BTS one shots so if you want that lmk? I don't know how AO3 works yet. Message me? idk. But anyways enjoy my written loneliness and need for human connection!


End file.
